


Consistent.

by MyMomSaidSo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bible Quotes, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Random & Short, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyMomSaidSo/pseuds/MyMomSaidSo
Summary: "1 Corinthinas 13:4-8"For as long as Kenma remembers, Kuroo has always been his and he has always been Kuroo's. He ponders one day, if he could make it without the other and if he could grant Kuroo the freedom he deserved.Kuroo, however, did not think too much and worried about nothing. He just thought of staying.





	Consistent.

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT HI IT'S BEEN REALLY LONG. THIS WAS SO RUSHED. I MADE THIS IN AN HOUR. I'M SORRY.

Kuroo has always been there since day one. It's hard to imagine a time where Kuroo wasn't there, physically or not. He always was, and Kenma finds it hard to be at ease if the older boy wasn't in contact with him.

 

Kenma should know, that Kuroo won't always be with him for he too has a life of his own. Kuroo has his own troubles and he won't always be available for the other. Kenma should know, that Kuroo is not some god that has the ability to always make time for him. Eventually Kenma _will_ know, that he must learn to grow on his own and not be too dependent on Kuroo, and be willing to let go when he needs to.

 

However, it is easier said than done. Kuroo has always been there, and Kenma finds it hard to breathe whenever the other was out of sight. What's more if he was out of mind? But Kenma tries, everyday, to be a little bit stronger on his own, so that he should trouble his best friend a bit less.

 

The blond has gotten used to the older by his side, that he's afraid that there will come a time that he won't be as important to Kuroo anymore.

  


But like two peas in a pod, Kuroo always knows what Kenma is thinking just by looking at him, and goes to work his magic on the smaller boy.

  


Kuroo tells him not to worry and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead, one day. They were napping in Kenma's room. Kenma sighs, content, and the whole world falls into place once more.

 

"I'll stay," Kuroo murmured. "It's true that I won't always be here for you, but know that I'll stay if it means for you to be okay."

 

He brushed Kenma's cheek, softly, with his fingers. "You mean so much to me, Kenma. I hope you know that."

 

_I know,_ Kenma blinks, silently taking in Kuroo's words as the latter moves his hand up to run his fingers gently through Kenma's hair. He took notice of how his roots were quickly growing out.

 

"Until when, though," Kenma sighed. "Until when will you stay?"

 

"Forever, if you want."

 

The younger softly scoffed. "That's not possible. Forever's a really long time, you know? Knowing you, you're bound to leave someday. Lord knows you can't stay still in one place. You'll explode if you do."

 

Kuroo let out a soft laugh. "Then I'll come back," he smiled. "No matter how long and far I'll have to be apart from you, I'll still come running back."

 

Kenma hummed. His best friend's words made him feel warm, but his concerns still did not vanish. He still has to let Kuroo go.

 

"I won't ask for forever then." Kenma whispers. "Just now would be enough."

 

* * *

  


 

No, they aren't dating. If they had a dollar for every time people mistook or assumed for them to be dating, they'd be as rich as the school president. Okay maybe that's a bit exaggerated but you get the point.

 

By now, Kenma has lost the will to frown or grimace at the people who asked if Kuroo and him were in a relationship. The latter also has run out of energy to turn the assumptions down. At this point, they're both too tired to deal with anyone's shit that they just let them all assume what they want to.

 

(But of course, despite the rumors going on, it didn't stop Kuroo's admirers to continue their luck in confessing to him. Haiba and Yamamoto still complain.)

 

They were in Kuroo's room one night, the older doing his homework and Kenma was sprawled on the older's bed, quietly playing a mobile game.

 

The game emitted a small sound after the boss was defeated and Kenma put his phone down and sat up, staring at Kuroo's back for what seemed like a minute or two.

 

He took notice of how Kuroo diligently jotted down answers or whatever on what he was working on and Kenma can't help but smile a little. Pride swelled his heart, and knowing how hard Kuroo was working on his studies, there was no doubt that he will be an admirable professional someday.

 

His gut just somehow churned a little knowing how he'll be taking a promising future away from Kuroo if he continues to monopolize him like this.

 

_I guess I should work on my own future too._ He thought. He placed his sights on anything but Kuroo, and proceeded to lie back down on the older's bed to continue another game. So much for working on his own future.

 

Kuroo stretched, yawning obnoxiously and Kenma took this as a sign that he was finally done. "I fucking hate you, Calculus! Go to helllllll." He whined.

 

The black haired boy turned his chair to face his best friend that was still comfortably settled on his own bed, pushing buttons as fast as that shrimpy blocker from Karasuno could run, and a smirk made its way on his face.

 

Kuroo removed his reading glasses from his face and placed them quietly on his study table. "Hey, Kenma."

 

A short-lived hum was what he got in reply from the boy.

 

"Should we date?"

 

Kenma almost missed a combo from the words he heard and he swore he was going to strangle his friend once he was done with this game. "I'm playing."

 

"Well I'm not." Kuroo's smirk grew wider. Kenma's brows furrowed. "I'm asking if we should date."

 

"After I defeat this boss." Kenma pushed his hardest to focus on his game and failed to see the way Kuroo's eyes softened and the faint blush that appeared on the older's cheeks.

 

"I'll take that as a yes, then. No take-backs."

 

Kenma didn't say anything after that.

 

And well, no they weren't dating.

 

But they are now.

 

* * *

  


 

Love is patient.

 

Love is kind.

 

They said that if you want to know if someone really loves you, you should replace the word love in the verse with their name.

 

Kenma and his parents weren't religious, but his grandmother was. And while talking about love, she told Kenma about the verses in the Bible and told him how they hold truth.

 

"1 Corinthians 13: 4-8: Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast. It is not proud. It is not rude. It is not self-seeking. It is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs—" Kenma almost dozed off for how long his grandmother could go on and on about the passage but he went and borrowed her Bible anyway, just to read the verses again.

 

"Love is patient. Love is kind," he says under his breath. _Is_ _Kuroo_ _patient? Is he kind?_

 

_And why_ _Kuroo_ _?_

 

He was taken back to the times Kuroo had not failed to be at his side, never leaving even if he had the choice to when Kenma was at his lowest, and when Kenma wasn't the most desirable person to be with at the time.

 

He had understood Kenma, never going away even if it seemed that he, too, was being dragged down by the weight of Kenma's thoughts and insecurities. He stayed. Above all, he chose to be with him even if the world had offered a lot of better people.

 

Kuroo had always been there.

 

And even if times do change, he showed no sign of leaving Kenma at all.

 

The blond blushed a bit.

 

"Maybe Kuroo does boast a little, that cocky idiot."

 

* * *

  


 

It had been four months since Kuroo started uni, and Kenma still had not grown used to not seeing all the former third years in school. It's not because he's bound to look after Lev's development without Yaku around (kinda is), but maybe he's just being too sentimental. He doesn't know anymore. He just knows he misses Kuroo.

 

"Ken!" Kuroo called at seven that night. "It's university week tomorrow and I just called to tell you."

 

"Okay?" Kenma fiddled with his pen, still not feeling motivated to answer his homework.

 

"I'm going home tomorrow."

 

"What?" Kenma quickly sat up, dropping his pen in the process. "But you just said it's university week! Don't you join any activities?"

 

"Oh I do!" He could hear Kuroo's laugh from the other line. It made his heart beat just a tad faster. "I have a game tomorrow until Wednesday. Then after that, I'm free for three days. I'll just have Bokuto write my attendance for me."

 

Kenma grimaced. "You're a real idiot, you know that? Wouldn't it cost a lot for you to travel back and forth from here?"

 

"I never said the game was going to be at school." He could hear Kuroo smile. "They're holding it in Fukurodani, which is I say, pretty convenient."

 

Kenma could not find the words to say back.

 

"And oh yeah, Oikawa's tossing. How cool is that?"

 

"So cool...I guess. For you. I don't know since I'm not a spiker."

 

Kuroo let out a hearty laugh.

 

"See you tomorrow, love. Told you I'll come running back."

 

Kenma blushed, happy that Kuroo won't be able to see his predicament tonight. He picked up his pen from the floor.

 

"You'll be riding the train, you dumbass."

 

Kuroo all but laughed again, also blushing from the other side of the line. "I love you too, Kenma!"

 

Kenma chided to hang up after a long conversation, deciding it was time to finally do his homework. It was already eight thirty.

 

He huffs a little. Time goes on and things do change. But if there's anything Kenma wanted to always have, it's consistency. And Kuroo's always willing to grant him his wish, no matter what. No matter how.

 

Kuroo did say he'll stay after all.

 

And Kenma counts on him to.

 

"He'll be home soon." He whispered to no one but himself.

  


**Author's Note:**

> i hate writer's block


End file.
